Young Gods
by malikapple
Summary: Levi x OC Today would be the day, today I choose what becomes of my life. I take a deep breathe in and watch as most of the people around me leave in scurry. Was I making the wrong choice? I look to Commander Erwin standing on stage and my stomach drop. There was no turning back after this, I would be joining the survey corps. * I do not own the characters they were created by H
1. chapter 1

Today would be the day, today I choose what becomes of my life. I take a deep breathe in and watch as most of the people around me leave in a scurry. Was I making the wrong choice? I look to Commander Erwin standing on stage and my stomach drop. There was no turning back after this, I would be joining the scout regiment. I looked to my left to see Armin slightly shaking, I was surprised he was joining after hearing the statistics of how many of us will die. His hazel eyes meet my blue ones and I give him a small reassuring smile, which he returns. I hear murmuring as Commander Erwin makes another announcement. But I'm no longer paying attention as I think about what I just got myself into.

I'm walking down a cold corridor toward the girls dorm the moonlight is shining brightly through the cracks in the stone.

" Evelyn," I hear a quiet whisper of my name. I don't even have to turn around, I recognized that voice immediately.

"Mikasa!" I exclaimed pulling her forward into a hug.

" So you decided to join the Scouts" she stated. It wasn't a question.

"Uh, yeah" I giggle " I guess I just didn't want you guys going off and being killed without me." Mikasa gives me a silent look for a minute.

"I'm glad you will be joining, I just didn't expect it." She was very blunt, but that's why I like her. She always gets to the point and doesn't bother playing games.

" hmm, I guess I never told you or anyone, but I always planned on joining the scouts, I know I'm not the strongest person and I don't have the amount of drive that Eren has, but I thought this would be my chance to prove that I'm strong enough and make it up to my family by killing some of the Titans." I paused thinking about my family. My little sister with her green eyes and bright white hair that would blind you in the sun. Our white hair seemed to be the only thing we had in common. She looked more like Dad than I did and I took after Mom with my oval face. Maybe when she grew up she would look more like Mom and be beautiful, a head turner to all the boys. But now I'll never know. I looked to Mikasa who was just silently glancing out a window. I guess she thought I was done talking. "Sorry, I seemed to have gotten lost in thought." I giggle at her. She flicks her black eyes at me and then raises a hand. I feel her cool skin touch my left cheek and pull back. She had wiped off a tear.

"Evelyn," she sounds serious " you don't have to cover up how your feeling with your giggles. I know you are the type of person who covers how you feel by pretending to be happy. But this is not a happy world and sometimes its best to not pretend." With that she turns on her heels and goes to her room. I watch her back for a while until I can't see it anymore, just darkness that encompassed her. With a sigh I head off to bed as well.

The next day

"Nnnhh" I groan as I turn over. The light coming in through my window was letting me know the sun was just starting to rise. I sit up suddenly throwing my feet against the ground. Today would be the day today we get our wings of freedom, today is what I have worked for. I grab my clothes and practically run to the mess hall. As soon I open the door I see Mikasa, Armin, and Jean.

"Hey!" I shout running over and grabbing the seat to the left of Jean. " I wasn't expecting anyone else to be up." I grin at them.

"I'm just hoping we get to see Eren finally today." Armin said, his smile was taking up his whole face at the thought of seeing his friend again. " I couldn't sleep because of the excitement. I just hope he's okay." Mikasa nods her head in agreement.

" I just can't believe I signed up to die, man" sighed Jean as he put his forearms on the table and laid his head comfortably on them. " if i had stuck with being a Military Police i wouldn't have to worry about seeing titans as much if ever." Everyone was quite, im sure Armin was thinking the same thought as me agreeing with Jean. But we all knew why we joined. Mikasa joined because of Eren, she would follow him to the end of the planet. Armin, Jean and I joined because of what we saw when the titans attacked. We don't want anyone else to experience that if we can help it.

"What made you decide to join?" Jean asked, pulling his arm up so he chin rested on his hand. His light brown hair falling to the side.

"Ah the same reason for everyone I believe, I mean after we saw..." i didn't get to finish my sentence before I was cut off.

"No, I mean why did you even decide to go through the training. I mean your what? 4 years older than the average person. So what made you decide to join when you did?" His sharp brown eyes looked at me almost paralyzing with how focused he looked.

"I don't wish to talk about it yet." I whispered looking at the lines in my hand while I talked. Anything to not look them in the eyes. I knew they were all watching me now. Suddenly the door opened and in came a short girl bouncing on the balls of her feet as she walked. Her brown ponytail hitting her back with each step and her amber eyes showed the joy she felt.

"Hi guys!" She shouted across while the room. Within a few steps she was at the table. "I'm just so excited! Today is the day we get our wings."

"Hi Sasha" everyone at the table mumbled, still half asleep. She sat on her feet next to me. With her forearms covering half the width of the table and leaning forward to talk to Armin.

"Man I wish I could be more like Sasha" I thought to myself. Just yesterday she was so scared when she had decided to join the scout regiment. She was shaking and trying to figure out if she made the right choice. Today is a new day though and it seems she is determined to make this the right choice and not regret it. She suddenly leaned back placing her feet on the floor, jarring me from my thoughts.

"and I hear that we get to see humanity's strongest soldier today, what do you think he is like?" Sasha chimed with a starry eyed look in her eyes.

"He's just an irksome shorty." Mikasa grumbled, obviously not happy about remembering him.

"He did it to save Eren, if he didn't do that the courts probably would have killed him. He went a bit to far but it was a better strategy then not doing anything at all." Armin explained. He was always talented with seeing what the situation called for, he was most likely one of the best strategist of the corps.

"Hey!" Exclaimed a recognizable voice. We all turn to see bright green eyes and a smiling face.

"Eren!" Mikasa and Armin said eagerly, Mikasa grabbing him and checking all around him.

"Have they done anything terrible to you? Like examining your body and putting you through mental stain." Mikasa questioned sounded and looking like a dotting mother.

"Oh no, no I'm alright." Eren said gleefully putting his hands up on either side of him to show he was alright. Mikasa huffs at this, it is obvious she is still mad at captain Levi. "Huh, you guys joined" Eren looked around wide eyed "even you Jean." By this time more people had come in. All of us from 104th squad who joined the scouts were now around. Crowding and trying to get to close to talk to Eren since it had been a while.

"Hey brats" a deep voice boomed. Sending shiver down my spine from the surprise. I turn to see a short man with black hair in a undercut style. He was a very handsome man, his eyes were a piercing grey color that drew me in.

Immediately Eren turned around and was at attention.

"Tch" the guy clicked his tongue "at ease cadet, If you brats have time to sit around and talk get some training in. You will need for when we travel out the wall." With that he turned on his heels with his hands behind his back and left.

"Yes Captain!" Levi shouted back making sure the guy heard him. We all turned to look at him wanting an explanation. But one was not needed. We saw how Mikasa looked at him and how angry she seemed. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I realized the handsome man was none other humanity's strongest soldier, Levi Ackerman.


	2. 2

There was a rustle of noise as everyone grabs their things and finish their breakfast. "Eeechhh " I hear Jean coughing. He had scarfed down his breakfast to fast and was now regretting it as he started a coughing fit from choking.

"Are you okay Jean? Can you talk?" Sasha squeaked, patting Jean on the back in an attempt to help.

"Fine" Jean groaned as sipped some water trying to help relieve the pain in his throat from choking.

"Hahahaha" Bertolt bellowed, the sound of his laughing filling the whole room. "Damn," He said wiping a tear from his left eye from laughing to hard. " I would have thought it would have been Sasha choking with the way she is always scarfing down her food so fast." He got a small laughter from everyone at the table and some nods as well.

Whack! Sasha punched hims playfully on his left shoulder. "Of course it wasn't me, I'm more elegant than that" she states. Getting another round of laughter from the room. Sasha was anything but graceful.

"We have to head to training now" Mikasa deadpans. Bringing everyone's attention to what they were doing earlier to get ready to leave. Everyone looked determine to go outside to start some of our training. I can't blame after seeing the titans eat people. I never imagined it would be that bad. I close my eyes thinking of Marcos body how by the end of the day you could barley recognize his body as it was covered in blood and only parts of him were left. I shake my head trying to get the image out of my mind. It's time to train so that I can protect people from having that happen to them.

"Ehh" I look around. I was starting to panic as I realized what I did. " I'll meet you guys outside, I forgot my Omni directional gear," I hurriedly explained. "The higher ups are gonna kill" I saw furrowing my eyebrows, "I can't believe I did something so stupid." I yell as I'm already half way out the door running toward my room to grab my gear. Mentally yelling at myself for make a mistake this big. I was continuing to beat myself up mentally as I ran down hall when I turned a corner.

SMACK! I bump right into someone and I feel myself beginning to fall back when suddenly some hands grabbed me and steadied. I looked up to see who I could have run into and I stare right into a pair of cold grey eyes. I push off him and put my right fist over my heart bowing my head. "Corporal Levi, Iii'm so sssorry." I stutter. I can't even look him in the eyes. How could have embarrassed myself like that in front of a superior. Not just any superior but a hot one. I felt all the blood rise to my cheeks once again.

"Tch" I heard him click his tongue again. I look up to see him just looking at me with his arms crossed and his face contorted into a scowl. I stand up and that's when I realize that even though he looked short he was still a good 3 inches taller then me.

"Fucking brat," he hissed " your name?" He commands me.

"E E Evelyn Rose Sir! From the 104th training corps." I mumble, baffled that he just called me a brat.

In a commanding voice he said "Stupid brat, you get to clean the stalls today for not looking where you were going." He then looked me up and down slowly. I could tell he was not missing anything as he was inspecting me closely. Suddenly one side of his mouth pulls up and he is smirking at me. "You get another month of cleaning stalls for not wearing your Omni directional gear." The smirk disappears quickly replaced by a stern look waiting for a reply.

"Hhai sir" I stammer. Great, I thought I'm not usually the stuttering type but now I've stuttered three times in front of him and he knows I forgot my gear. He most likely thinks I'm stupid. I went to bow again as an apology. But I didn't realize until that moment how close we were standing my forward bumped him. This time I'm sure my face looks like a fire truck and I think I'm going to pass out from embarrassment. But he just clicks his tongue at me and walks away. I stand there for a minute looking at him walk away.

"Phew" I sigh in relief once I can't see him anymore. I can't believe that bastard called me stupid not once, but twice. What kind of a person does that? And they say he's humanity's strongest soldier. He's not much taller than me, he can't be that good. He probably thinks that just because he's good looking he can talk however he wants, ugh, he's such a jerk. I begin to pout as I think about what I was expecting. He was nothing like the stories made him out to be. All stories made him sound like a legend, a god almost.

Ding! Ding! The sound of the bell brings me back to reality. "Ah" my Omni directional gear. Great first I bump into corporal Levi and now I'm late to training. I take off sprinting down the corridor letting my adrenaline from what just happened help me to run away from the embarrassment.

Authors Note *

So sorry if there some things I mess up. This is my first time writing a fan fiction or anything that's not a school paper. I plan to go back and fix things a couple of days out of publishing so I read it with fresh eyes! Also I'm currently working on a Mikasa cosplay so that's existing:) okay sorry for taking up your time, hope you enjoy it!


	3. 3

The sun was shining brightly as I made my way outside. I put my right hand to my forehead in an attempt to not have the sun directly in my eyes. "Evelyn!" Yells Sasha as she waves for me to stand next to her. I make my way over to her squeezing between her and Connie. She tilts her head, her maroon hair falling to the left side as she looks at me with inquiring eyes, "What took you so long?"

Groaning from the memory I reply "Hmph, I ran into Corporal Levi and I got cleaning duty for a month. I can't believe that shorty is the legendary humanity's strongest soldier." I put air quotations around the last part of my sentence.

"Well he is, what's with the air quotations, it is true that he is. Plus that's the pot calling the kettle black kind of situation. you all of people shouldn't be calling him a shorty." She pulls right arm to my head trying to make a point at how short I was. "Your at least 3 inches shorter than him, if not more."

I glared at her "yeah but his attitude is the worse, plus he looks completely emotionless. I ran into him by accident trying to get my Omni directional gear. I apologized and for that I still have to do a months work of cleaning the stables. Just because he's handsome he thinks he can get away anything." I huff crossing my arms and turning my body to look at Sasha in the eyes.

"Uh, not to mention he's the CORPORAL. So yeah he can he can get away with ordering people like that. If I didn't know better I would say you have a crush I've never seen you talk about someone like that."

My mouth drops and I immediately uncross my arms and stare at her. "What makes you think I have a crush on that shorty! Like I said he's nothing but an emotionless jerk and..." I didn't get to finish my sentence. As I recognize a familiar "Tch" from next to me. I turn to see Corporal Levi standing next to me with his arms crossed. His black hair falling into his eyes slightly. He appears to be glaring however I couldn't be sure those grey eyes always seem to be glaring. Sasha next to my has already bowed with a blush that went up to her ears at being caught.

"Hey brat," his eyes are burning holes into Sasha as she stands up straight. "You get a week cleaning duty." Sasha bows again in response. He then turns to look at me. "Who are you calling short?" He leans forward so he is looking directly into my eyes. "Your shorter than me. For punishment you get to run laps until I tell you to stop plus another month of cleaning." My jaw drops aghast at what he just said.

"I may be shorter than you but at least my attitude isn't as bad as yours" I snapped moving forward so I right in his face and he knew I wasn't scared of him.

"Another month of cleaning duty for talking back to an officer." He retorts, not once batting an eye. He smirks " do you want more cleaning duty? Just keep up what you've been doing." I frown and then placing my right hand over my heart in a fist again and my left hand sitting on the small of my back, I bow. "Good, get started your laps" he points toward the buildings I am supposed to run around. I take off not wanting to stay behind with him any longer.

The sun was starting to set into a beautiful cotton candy array of colors. I was still doing my laps. I must been running for several hours now. My pace had slowed a lot to a walk-run. At this point my lungs were on fire and every breath was painful. My legs felt like lead that was dragging along and my head was starting to feel light.

"Cadet Rose!" I hear a shout. "You can stop your laps now it's dinner time." I see Corporal Levi his arms crossed and his left leg on the wall so all of his back was leaning against it. I immediately stop and drop to the ground. I put my arms above my head in an attempt to catch my breath. This guy was going to kill me, having me run that many laps. I look to were he was standing but he had already disappeared again. As my breathing slows I realize how hungry I am. My stomach growls in response to my thought. I had completely forgotten about food while I was running because I was trying not to pay attention to my body and how much pain I was in. I get up slowly and make my way to the dining hall.

"Evelyn!" Eren says waving at me with a piece of bread in his hand. The widest grin on his face and his green eyes twinkling. I move to sit down across from him into the hard seat. He leans in saying in between bites of his bread " so is it true you already got cleaning duty from Corporal Levi?"

"Three months worth of cleaning duty," I sigh. "And it's only the first day since we joined. "Mikasa, you were right he is an irksome shorty" I pout to her. She nods in agreement, while Eren and few others laugh at me.

"How did you manage that? Your like the sweetest and shyest girl in the world. You never do anything to piss people of?" Connie says bewildered at the thought of me making Corporal Levi mad.

"Ooohhhh" giggled Sasha "that's because for some reason Corporal Levi just pushes her buttons. I think she might be interested in him."

Bang! Someone slammed their tray down next to Sasha. "Oh oh oh, and who might this be? Who would be interested in shorty? This is like and experiment in its own way." Hanji begged, you could see the drool coming out of her mouth at the thought of an experiment. " I will help whoever it is! I want to know!"

Sasha scoffed "Why would you want to help?"

"Eh, simple because I want to know if shorty can like anyone back! I haven't seen him with anyone." Sasha looks at Hanji and then raising her left hand she pointed to me with her bread. I bite it.

"Whaaa" Sasha cries, tears starting to form. But just as quickly they harden and she grabs my shirt collar. "Give that bite back! Spit it out, that's my precious food." I look her straight in her amber eyes and then I swallow. She sits down dejected. "Why would you do that? What type of a horrible human being are you?"

"Your the one who pointed it at me," I shrug. "Plus you told Hanji that I have a crush on Levi. Which isn't true at all." I turn to Hanji raising my hands up in defense. Brown eyes looks sad as she lowers her head letting her brown hair fall into her face.

"Here I was getting so excited to try an experiment on shorty. Okay!" She says standing up with resolve and clenching her hand into a face. She turns to me before leaving "well if you ever need help with shorty let me know because I will help!" She gives me a wink and trots away. Her boots clicking with every step. I turn to give Sasha a death glare but she is to busy making sad faces at the partially bitten bread in her hands to notice.


	4. 4

Thump! I roll off the bed and onto the fall, pulling the sheets down with. Thank goodness i was not on the top bunk. "Are you okay Evelyn?" Sasha peeps over the side of the top bunk looking down. All i could see was her vague outline because of the darkness.

"I'm fine Sasha, thanks for asking. Its still dark out so go back to sleep. I'm just gonna go wonder since i can't really sleep." I explain picking my sheets up off the floor and placing them on my bed. I grab my jacket and my cape, assuming it will be cold since it still really early in the morning. Creak! The door makes a noise of complaint even it does not want to be moving this early.I step outside as quickly as possible trying not get to much light into the room. Once i am in the hallway i head for the door to the outside.

As i step outside a cool mist hits my face, it appears it was raining last night. The ground is wet and i leave small indentations of where i step as i make my way to the main building. Even the crickets are not awake at this hour. It appears that only the moon and i are up right now. As i walk i stretch all my muscles, they were so sore from running so much and i couldn't sleep because of it. As i make my way to the dining hall to get a cup of water i see that there is light coming out from the cracks in the door.

I open the door quietly to see Corporal Levi in the middle of the room. He is surrounded by books and he looks peaceful. His usually stern face was relaxed his raven colored hair covered most of his face. He took my breath away, looking like something from out of a painting. I start walking on my tiptoes careful not to wake the Corporal as i make my way to the back. I'm happily trotting back to leave the room with the cup of water in my hand when i feel a strong hand grab my wrist and pull me back. "Ah!" i shout, spilling the water i just poured myself. I looked at my wrist noticing that it was already turning red from Levi's grip. I follow his arm up to his face, he still has his head resting on his other arm. His eyes are half asleep and they almost had an innocent look to them. It quickly changed to a hardened look though as his hand loosens up on my wrist.

"Worthless brat" he mutters, his voice is very deep and full of sleep.

"How can you say that? You just woke up what didn't you?" I'm baffled by what he was saying. He had been asleep how could i have already done something.

Levi lets out a heavy sigh and then letting of my wrist he points toward the floor. I turn slightly following his finger. I gasp and smack the palm of my hand against my forehead. How could i have been so stupid. The ground was wet when i walked here and i left a trail of brown mud on the floor. I look back to Levi who was now sitting up straight and running a hand through his hair as he looked at the mess. Damn, he was sexy when he did that. "Go get a clothe and some water, we are going to clean this up."

I raise one of my eyebrows "We?"

"I can't expect you to clean it up properly and it should be clean before everyone else is awake. Why are you awake?" He explains rolling up the sleeves on his shirt, which only defines his muscles more.

"hmph" i glare at him. "Because someone had me running so much that every part of my body is sore. It kept on waking me up." He doesn't respond just stands up to grab the bucket of water. "Why were you asleep in the dining hall?"

"It rained last night, apparently there is a hole in my ceiling so i came down here to get work done. I suppose i fell asleep." He is looking down at me with his cold. Suddenly his eyes move my face to my chest. I'm astonished at how obvious he was at just staring at my chest. He looks back me, and smirks. "Thanks for the show," he mused before quickly looking at my chest and back at my eyes suggesting with it that i should look down. I do, and immediately i pull my hands up to cover my chest. I take a small step from Levi. I had forgotten that i spilt my water, it made my white shirt see through. I now know what he meant. I turn my back to him trying to keep myself covered. "If you want to go back and change you can, but only after we clean your muddy foot prints." I turn on my heel quickly to face him, my jaw dropped at what he just said. His smirk was gone replaced by his emotionless face again. I drop my hands and quickly grab the bucket pulling it from his hand and picked up a clothe. I then turned again so he couldn't see me.

"Sadistic" i murmured under my breath. Getting onto my hands and knees to start cleaning as fast as i can. I just want to get changed now that i know he can see everything.

It takes about an hour by the time i had cleaned up my whole half of the footprints. I would have been sooner but he made me recline everything when it didn't meet his standards. While i was wiping everything down for a second time he just sat at the table and stared at me. I could feel his eyes on my back the whole time i worked, making me self conscious. I kept on pulling my shirt down and sitting on my legs so that wasn't staring at my butt. I jump up, and skipping to Levi i set the clothe and bucket next to him. I gave him a small smile and the ran out as fast i could to get changed.


	5. 5

I am putting on a new shirt when out of the corner of my eyes i see Sasha moving slowly getting out of bed. She looks like the walking dead when she first wakes up. Her hair is everywhere and she staggers along not walking for a few minutes. You can tell she isn't ready to be awake. "auhh" She yawns stretching her hands and finger up as far above her head as she could and standing on her tiptoes so her whole body stretched in an aided attempt to wake her up. "i thought you already left?" she rubs her eyes with the palm of her hands in an attempt to be more alert.

" I did but then i spilled some water on myself and to come back before anyone saw." I finish buttoning the top hole of my shirt.

"Ohhh, i bet" sasha teased putting an arm around my shoulder and pulling me closer. " I mean what would you do if Levi saw you like that." i gulp, theres no way i can tell her that he did see me that way. "eh anyway I'm going to breakfast, just thinking about food wakes me up." she bounds out the door for her much awaited love. Food could get her to do anything, i don't know if she will love look at someone the way she looks at food.

I'm not to far behind Sasha as i walk into the dining hall for the second time that morning. I notice that all of Levis books are gone. He must have put them back in his room. I look to the table that Levi normally sits at. Hanji is laughing and saying something to him, she gives him a pat on the back but he doesn't take his eyes off me. I quickly turn my face away to look at my feet. I feel a weight on my shoulders and turn to my left to see Jean next to me. I see him smiling at me and then while I'm captivated by his eyes i feel his arm squirm down to my breast. I frown and in a quick motion i put my hand in a fist and punch upwards with all my might to his jaw. He falls backwards and everyone is laughing at him. I wipe my hands together and look at him proud of what i did. Jean just looks at and still sitting on the floor rubs one hand against the back of his head. "haha I'm glad your back to reality! i tried to call your name a few times but you were to zoned out."

I reach out to offer a hand to help him up, "is that what you were trying to do?" i put a hand on my hip and stare at him "there are better ways then groping to get someones attention you know?" I look to Levis table again to see him glaring, but its not at me he appears to be mad at but at Jean. Levi then stands up and swiftly makes his way over here.

With a kick to the middle of Jeans back Levi asks "What the hell was an obnoxious brat like you trying to do?" Jean falls back the ground.

"Sorry Corporal," Jean bows his head to the floor and then starts to get up. "I was just trying to get her attention, Evelyn looked kind of upset."

"We don't allow sexual harassment. So get your ass moving, you have to give me twenty laps." He demanded. Watching as Jean tries his best to get outside quickly.

"You don't allow sexual harassment?" i whisper playfully and raise an eyebrow. "Then what do you call this morning?" My place both hands on my hips and tilt my head to the right.

He smirks and leans closer almost completely closing the distance between us "training" he remarks. His breath warm against my ear sends shiver down my spine. Then he pulls away. He wasn't even next to me a second before he was half way across the room. I look around trying to see if anyone saw the encounter i just had with Levi. I see a flash of movement as Hanji gives a slight wave of her fingers, letting me know that our quick discussion did not go unnoticed by her. She gives a smirk and i could see the gleam in her eyes as she started to get ideas. The thought of her experimenting sent shivers up down my spine, but not the good feeling kind. I go to sit next to my friends so I'm not looking like a fool standing by myself in the middle of the room anymore.

"Today we get to outside the wall, we are going to fight titans again most likely." Connie whined, the color completely draining from his face at the thought of facing titans again. "we are gonna win though, we have Eren now. We need to win. I don't want my family experiencing the horrors that we saw." His face began to harden and he closed both his into a tight fist. He was prepared to face anything that came at him today. I swallowed, i am not ready yet. But i will not let myself back down from this. I think of Levi and how many titans he has killed. He has the most titan kills of anyone and he will be outside the wall with us.

"We will survive" i say looking around taking a pause to look at everyone in the eyes. "We need to survive, we did once and we will continue to because thats what we do. We are part of the scouts now. We earned our wings of freedom." everyone nods in agreement. I look to my hands, my speech didn't give me much hope after the facts Commander Erwin gave us. If i could just believe my own words, maybe then i would be alright.


End file.
